703_org_networkfandomcom-20200216-history
Survivor: Rhineland
| returnees = | video = | bluray = | previousseason = Survivor: Egypt | nextseason = Survivor: Poveglia }}Survivor: Rhineland is the thirty-eighth season of 703 ORG Network. Twists *'Four Starting Tribes' - Rhineland will feature 5 tribes of 4, forcing the players to be on their toes at the beginning of the game within the small tribes. *'Archetypes' - The players are divided by their ruling archetype. The 5 archetypes are: Forgiving Peace ( ), Punishing Peace ( ), Forgiving Conquest ( ), Punishing Conquest ( ), and Revolutionists ( ). *'Returning Players' - The Revolutionists consisted of 4 returning players, who started that game on hidden tribe Ahr. They would only be made public if they lost a challenge or reached a tribe swap. *'The Wine Cellar' - Players will search for the idol using a combination of 3 wine bottles. *'The River' - The Rhine River will serve as the location for one of this seasons twists. Details post season. Moderators Castaways } | rowspan="6" | rowspan="8" |Eliminated Day 3 |0 |- | |'Skyrus123' "Mikol" | |1st Voted Out Day 6 |3 |- | |'Rdgarrrh' "Matthew" | | |2nd Voted Out Day 9 |5 |- | |'Somberfield' "Michael" | | |Removed Day 11 |0 |- | |'Lyssiepop1' "Alyssa" | | |3rd Voted Out Day 11 |6 |- | |'ItsHosuke' "Harold" | | |4th Voted Out Day 13 |4 |- | |'Cwithers99' "Courtney" | | | |5th Voted Out Day 16 |5 |- | |'AshleeJayde' "Ashlee" | | | |6th Voted Out Day 18 |6 |- | |'Doublesea' "Chelsea" | | | | rowspan="12" |7th Voted Out Day 21 1st Jury Member |7 |- | |'Corruptedhaunting' "Jasmine" | | | |Evacuated Day 23 2nd Jury Member |6 |- | |'TommyRevolution' "Thomas" | | | |8th Voted Out Day 25 3rd Jury Member |5 |- | |'realsadbarbie' "Anabel" | | | |9th Voted Out Day 27 4th Jury Member |8 |- | |'Tazzy102076' "Chari" | | | |10th Voted Out Day 29 5th Jury Member |7 |- | |'Annajane' "Annajane" | | | | | |- | |'FescennineFelix' "Felix" & | | | | |3 |- | |'beastman2764' "Matt" | | | | |1 |- | |'Midnight Bandit' "Miles" | | | | |2 |- | |'zNooraaZheart' "Nora" | | | | |4 |- | |'StarGuardianTobi' "Tobi" | | | | |5 |- | |'ricericebabyy' "Willow" | | | | |3 |} Episode Guide } | | rowspan="4" | rowspan="4" |2-2; 1-1; Rocks | rowspan="4" |Eliminated Day 3 |- | |- | |- | |- | rowspan="4" |2 | rowspan="4" |Rhine Ep2 | rowspan="4" | | rowspan="4" | rowspan="4" |3-1 | rowspan="4" |1st Voted Out Day 6 |- | |- | |- | |- | rowspan="2" |3 | rowspan="2" |Rhine Ep3 | colspan="2" | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" |5-1 | rowspan="2" |2nd Voted Out Day 9 |- | | |- | rowspan="2" |4 | rowspan="2" |Rhine Ep4 | colspan="2" | | No Vote | Removed Day 11 |- | | | | 5-1 | 3rd Voted Out Day 11 |- | rowspan="2" |5 | rowspan="2" |Rhine Ep5 | colspan="2" | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" |4-1 | rowspan="2" |4th Voted Out Day 13 |- | | |- |6 |Rhine Ep6 | colspan="2" | |5-2 |5th Voted Out Day 16 |- |7 |Rhine Ep7 | colspan="2" | |6-1 |6th Voted Out Day 18 |- |8 |Rhine Ep8 | colspan="2" | |7-2-0-1 |7th Voted Out Day 21 1st Jury Member |- |9 |Rhine Ep9 | colspan="2" | |No Vote |Evacuated Day 23 2nd Jury Member |- |10 |Rhine Ep10 | colspan="2" | |5-3-2 |8th Voted Out Day 25 3rd Jury Member |- |11 |Rhine Ep11 | colspan="2" | |5-3-1 |9th Voted Out Day 27 4th Jury Member |- |12 |Rhine Ep12 | colspan="2" | |5-3 |10th Voted Out Day 29 5th Jury Member |- |13 |Rhine Ep13 | colspan="2" | |5-3 |11th Voted Out Day 31 6th Jury Member |} Voting History } |- | | align="left" |Anabel | | | - | - | colspan="2" | - | - | | - | | - | | |colspan="99" |- | | align="left" |Thomas | colspan="2" | - | - | - | colspan="2" | - | - | | - | | - | |colspan="99" |- | | align="left" |Jasmine | | | - | | colspan="2" | - | - | - | | | |colspan="99" |- | | align="left" |Chelsea | colspan="2" | - | | | colspan="2" | - | - | | - | |colspan="99" |- | | align="left" |Ashlee | colspan="2" | - | - | - | - | | | - | |colspan="99" |- | | align="left" |Courtney | colspan="2" | - | - | - | colspan="2" | - | - | |colspan="99" |- | | align="left" |Harold | colspan="2" | - | - | - | - | | |colspan="99" |- | | align="left" |Alyssa | colspan="2" | - | | - | - | |colspan="99" |- | | align="left" |Michael | colspan="2" | - | - | - | |colspan="99" |- | | align="left" |Matthew | | | - | |colspan="99" |- | | align="left" |Mikol | colspan="2" | - | |colspan="99" |- | | align="left" |David | | |colspan="99" |} Trivia * This is the first Survivor season hosted by Benj and Nicole. * This is the first newbie Survivor season to have an even Male to Female ratio since . *This season featured the earliest rock draw in 703 history, with one occurring on Day 3 at the first tribal council. Links Rhineland Forums